


Famous

by sugarsweetsunshine



Series: Pegoryu Week 2020 [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pegoryu Week 2020, famous au, idol!akira, ryuji being a sweet boy, some adult language towards the end, very minor angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarsweetsunshine/pseuds/sugarsweetsunshine
Summary: Being an idol means having a crippled social life. That's why Akira has never told Ryuji, the cute guy he met on a dating app, who he really was. As far as Ryuji knows, Akira is just another ordinary guy. Even though he's one of Japan's biggest rising stars and said biggest rising star is a ball of anxiety when the time finally comes for the two to meet in person.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Pegoryu Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874080
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101





	Famous

**Author's Note:**

> this one was a KILLER to write. i went through so many writing blocks trying to finish it and it ended up being waaaay longer than i intended it to be. and unfortunately, it is not my best work, at least in my opinion. i'm not entirely happy with how this ended up, even when it went through so many edits and changes, but this took up a lot of my time and i'm gonna put it out there for the sake of pegoryu week. so i still hope you all will enjoy it!

“Thank you so much everyone! Goodnight!” 

The roars of the crowd seemed to follow Akira as he dropped his microphone and ran backstage where a stagehand was waiting with an ice-cold water bottle and a towel. The water felt like the most amazing thing in the world as soon as Akira started drinking. It soothed his sore vocals and his overheated body.

Security took him to his backstage room so he could rest. The black shirt was starting to stick to his skin from his sweat and the tight black pants felt suffocating and constricting. As soon as he was finished with his water and had wiped all the sweat off his face and neck, Akira stripped of his sweaty dance clothes and tossed them into the dirty clothes bin. 

One of his requests for every show was to have comfortable clothing to change into after every performance. And lo and behold, there was a pair of soft sweatpants and a short sleeved shirt with a cute little design on it. Maybe an anime character, who knows, he would ask Futaba about it later.

After changing, Akira flopped onto the nearby sofa and practically sunk into it with a heavy sigh. This was a bad idea; he had to be up and ready to sign posters and autographs in two hours and he wasn’t sure if he would be able to get up from this couch before then. But he just needed a few minutes of relaxation.

Just as he closed his eyes, hoping for maybe a ten minute power nap, his door slammed open. He bolted straight up, ready to defend against a mob of frenzied fangirls that somehow broke through security. 

Instead, the only ones invading his personal space were his friends.

“Yo, ‘Kira! Awesome show tonight!” Ann came strolling in, followed by her girlfriend Shiho and Goro. All three of them were wearing special backstage passes that let them into his dressing room and at this point they were all on first-name basis with his entire staff.

Ann nudged his legs off the couch to sit down beside him while Shiho and Goro took their seats in the nearby armchairs. Akira noticed that Ann had somehow swiped a bag of chocolates from the table of snacks in his room in the time it took her to walk from the door to the couch. Somehow.

“You did great, Akira! You’re so cool!” Shiho beamed at Akira and Akira couldn’t stop the red flush to his cheeks. They always praised him for every performance, no matter how good it was, and it never failed to make Akira flustered and shy. 

“Come on, it was nothing. It was just a small show.”

“A sold out arena is nothing akin to a ‘small show’.” Goro piped in, legs crossed and looking all prim and proper even while sitting in an idol’s dressing room. “When are you just going to accept the fact that you deserve all this, Akira?” 

Akira groaned and flopped back onto the couch, opting to bury his face into the plush pillow nearby instead of answering. 

He truly never thought he’d get this far in his career. Singing and dancing had been a simple hobby of his ever since he was a child but as he got older and his talents were becoming more well known, Akira had decided to pursue it as a career. Even after getting picked up by an agency and releasing an album that his number one on the charts seemingly overnight, it still didn’t feel real to Akira. The first time he went up on stage in front of a crowd of screaming fans, it all felt ethereal and dream-like. 

On one hand, he was one of the most successful and rising stars in Japan. On the other, he suddenly felt like he was being shoved leagues above everyone else. He felt lucky that his friends now still wanted to be his friends even with the majority of his freetime dedicated to writing songs, recording them, rehearsing dance routines, and attending shows.

Akira could still hear the compliments and praises of his friends from underneath his pillow fortress he built around his head. The only thing that cut through the chatter was the sudden beeping of his cellphone sitting on the table in front of them. Akira peeked out from under his pillows and spotted his phone in front of him and both he and Ann reached for it at the same time. 

Ann managed to grab it first and it turned into a struggle between her and Akira to get it back. “Ooooooo! Who is this _Ryuji_ I see on your phone, Akira?”

“Ann, no.”

“Is this a _dating app?!_ ”

“Ann, please.”

“ _‘Just finished up at the gym. What you up to?’_ Akira, are you dating someone?!” The pillow he’d been hiding under was suddenly yanked away and he got a face full of Ann’s wide, blue eyes and playful grin along with his own phone being shoved into his face.

Akira groaned dramatically and tried in vain to swipe his phone from Ann’s nosy grip. “He’s just a friend, Ann. We just started talking.”

In reality, he and Ryuji had been talking for nearly four months now and signing up for the app had been a spontaneous decision Akira had made on one particularly lonely night with a bag of cookies and Morgana purring in his lap. He made sure to leave out a few details on his profile that might somehow hint towards his real identity and the photo he’d taken had been a specifically cropped photo with his face just out of view.

He hadn’t expected to match with someone like Ryuji. In fact, when they first started talking, both Akira and Ryuji admitted that they had no idea what they were doing and that had somehow managed to spark a whole conversation that lasted well into the night. Akira had been late to the studio the next day but it was well worth it.

Ryuji was kind, funny, energetic, compassionate, and cute as hell. The only problem was Akira had yet to actually tell him that he wasn’t just ‘Akira’ but _Kurusu Akira_ ; ya’know, Japan’s rising top idol whose last album reached number one on the charts in just a day. Akira laid awake at night just thinking about how Ryuji would react if he ever found out. If he decided he couldn’t be friends with a celebrity or if he was just like so many other people who tried to get close to Akira just to abuse his status.

He heard his phone ding again and he used reflexes he didn’t even know he had to grab the phone away from Ann before she could react. There were a couple more messages from Ryuji and Akira wanted so badly to open them, but he knew he couldn’t with his interrogators in the room.

When Akira looked away from his phone, three sets of eyes were on him with varying levels of amusement. 

“So, this ‘Ryuji’ is _just_ a friend of yours?” Akechi had his legs crossed in the chair with his hands folded in his lap, looking like the prim and proper ass he was. “How come we’ve never heard of him before? I thought we were your friends, Akira.”

“And you never heard of your food blog, Akechi.”

“You shut your mouth, Kurusu.”

While Akira and Goro shared a narrowed eyed look, Shiho had swiped the bag of candy from Ann and started chowing down.

“Is he nice, Akira?” She asked with her mouth half-full of chocolate. Bless Shiho for being the sweetest one in the room at all times.

“Well, yeah he is. We haven’t been talking for very long but he’s cool.” Akira answered shyly. He pulled his legs up on the couch and wrapped an arm around his knees. “He’s easy to talk to and he’s cute and really funny.” Akira found himself hiding his face deeper into his knees as he kept talking, the embarrassment starting to weigh on him.

Ann and Shiho cooed at the same time at Akira’s little crush, which only made Akira want to dig a hole somewhere and just stay there. 

“Ooo! Pictures! Show us a picture!” Ann exclaimed excitedly, shaking Akira’s shoulders.

Akira hesitated but eventually unlocked his phone and went to his gallery. Ryuji had sent him plenty of photos ever since they started talking. Pictures of his breakfast, his snacks, his favorite ramen place, the park trails where he liked to run, the gym he worked out at. Along with plenty of pictures of his cute face; with his amazing smile, his pretty brown eyes, and his bright yellow hair that was obviously not his real color and Ryuji confirmed it was bleached when Akira called him out on it.

Akira chose a picture Ryuji had taken of himself in the gym mirror. He remembered that photo. Ryuji had sent it after getting excited over breaking his personal record on the treadmill and the award-winning smile he was giving to the camera proved how proud he was of himself. It still made Akira’s heart skip a beat every time he saw it.

He bit the bullet and showed the phone to Ann, who immediately shrieked and swiped the phone back to get a better look. Shiho and even Akechi had climbed out of their seats to come get a better look, shoving Akira out of the way in the process.

“Oh, he’s cute!”

“Does he work out? He looks all sweaty.”

“Huh. Mystery solved.”

Akechi looked away from the picture to see Akira attempting to melt into the sofa and trying to hide his red face with his arms. “So, where did you two go on your first date?” The detective in him still vying for answers to solve the mystery of Akira’s romantic life.

The lump on the couch that was once Akira Kurusu didn’t move and he made some vaguely uncomfortable-sounding noise.

“We haven’t.... goneoutonadateyet.”

“ _You haven’t gone out yet?!_ ” Ann’s incredulous shriek made Akira try to curl in further on himself and Akechi vaguely wondered if he would somehow disappear into the void if he tried hard enough.

“Akira, does he even know who you are?” Shiho’s voice was much quieter compared to her girlfriend’s but the impact was still the same; Akira flinched and made a slightly louder noise that didn’t sound like words but conveyed enough emotion to get his point across.

“You mean to tell me that you’ve been talking to this Ryuji for what I’m assuming to be a few months now and he doesn’t even know who you are?” Akechi pieced together the puzzle to Akira’s misery and as soon as he did, Akira unfurled only to faceplant into the couch cushion with a loud groan.

He hadn’t meant to keep his life a secret for so long. He was planning on telling Ryuji, he really was. But the more he got to know him and how good of a person Ryuji was, it made him hesitate again and again about telling him the truth. He’d never had anyone like Ryuji in his life and the thought of Ryuji being scared away because of who he was just petrified him. Akira had told Ryuji things he'd never told anyone else; shared secrets, told stories from childhood or schools. Ryuji had even told him about his family and how horrible his father had been. Akira had only vaguely alluded to his life by telling Ryuji he was interested in music and he came from the countryside. It wasn't fair to Ryuji but he couldn't help but be terrified.

Ryuji had implied that he wanted to meet up but Akira had either changed the topic or used his busy schedule as an excuse. He was worried about Ryuji getting sick of the question-dodging but he was also scared of telling the truth.

He lifted his head from the couch to talk. “I know I’ve gotta tell him but…” Akira sighed and rolled over onto his back to stare at the tan ceiling of his dressing room. “I’m scared of what he might think. I don’t know what he’s going to say when he finds out, I don’t know if he’s gonna think it’s weird that I’m an idol or if he’ll want something from me. I don’t know. But, I really like him and I don’t wanna lose him.”

His friends exchanged looks he couldn’t see but then he felt Ann grab his hand and gently squeeze. 

“Akira, you know you gotta take the chance. If you really like him, then you just gotta try.” Ann’s smile made the walls Akira built around him slowly weaken and open up to the idea of a meeting. “And hey, if something _does_ happen and it turns out this Ryuji guy turns out to be a dick, then we’ll take you out for ice cream and have a movie night so you can cry your feelings out.”

“Have you ever considered becoming a therapist, Ann? You have such a way with words.”

“Shut up, Akechi.”

Akira knew his friends were right and it was bound to happen eventually. Ryuji deserved the truth and he could handle what happened afterwards, good or bad. And he’d gotten to know Ryuji over the course of a few months; even if Akira’s status was hindering their relationship, he knew Ryuji would try to let him down in the most gentle way possible.

The alarm on his phone dinged and Akira looked up at the clock. He could think about what to say to Ryuji later; right now he had to get ready to smile and sign autographs.

~~~

_“Yo Kira, where u at?”_

Akira fidgeted with the strings of his hoodie in one hand while he held his phone in the other. His hands were faintly shaking from the nerves but he took one big breath in his nose and out through his mouth. Now or never.

“I’m at the cafe at the corner of the block. I’m wearing a grey hoodie in the corner.”

Akira immediately set his phone down and just stared at it. He heard the vibration of an incoming message but he’d used up all of his courage just texting Ryuji to meet him here. He figured it would be safe if he wore a disguise and hid at a corner table but there was still that voice at the back of his mind that kept telling him that this would go horrible and he should just get out while he still could.

Out of the corner of his eye, Akira spotted a flash of yellow and red. Turning his head, Akira spotted Ryuji’s blonde hair at the corner of the road, along with his tight, red tanktop and white shorts. Just seeing him in person made his palms break out in a cold sweat despite the heat bearing down on him and he had the instinctual urge to run and save himself. But he was in too far to back down now; he owed it to Ryuji for all those nights he spent talking to him and calming him down when his anxieties and imposter syndrome got the best of him.

He took some deep breaths in through his mouth and out through his nose while he waited for Ryuji to spot him. He watched the blonde look around the courtyard until their eyes finally met and Ryuji’s smile widened into a bright, happy grin. He looked so excited just to finally see Akira, but it didn’t do much to calm his nerves. He was happy and flattered, yes, but that smile could vanish in just seconds once he realized who he’d been talking to for months now.

When Ryuji got to the table, Akira stood up on shaky legs and he prayed that Ryuji wouldn’t notice. 

“Hey, man! It’s so good to finally see you!” Ryuji exclaimed and Akira found himself being pulled into a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around Ryuji to reciprocate but he was pretty sure Ryuji could feel how fast his heart was beating against his chest. He gave good hugs though; he was warm and you could feel the muscle in his arms but he was also very gentle at the same time.

Be still Akira’s beating heart.

“Y-Yeah. It’s good to see you too, Ryuji.” Their hug felt both too long and not long enough. As soon as they were able to pull themselves apart, both Akira and Ryuji took their seats at the table.

“I can’t believe I finally get to see you!” Ryuji’s brown eyes were so bright when the sun hit them and the way his head tilted like a little puppy made Akira’s heart skip a beat and he was pretty sure that Ryuji single-handedly halved his lifespan in a single move.

“Y-Yeah.” Akira cleared his throat and smiled shyly, though he kept his head down with his hood up. “I’m really happy to see you too, Ryuji. You have no idea.” Deciding to actually go through with the date was also a harsh reminder to Akira that he was _awful_ at dating. He could feel how flushed his face was and the heat and his hoodie didn’t count.

The smile on Ryuji’s face faded a little and his eyes narrowed in on Akira’s face. It made his heart sink into his stomach and he wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans.

“Hey, Akira? Are you-”

The sound of shoes on the concrete caught both their attention and they looked up to see their waitress coming up to their table to ask for their order now that both men had been seated. The distraction was very much welcomed and it gave Akira a chance to bury his face into his menu and hyperventilate in peace.

Akira ordered a coffee (a very poor choice considering it was a very warm day, he was wearing a dark hoodie, and he was also nervously sweating buckets) while Ryuji ordered a bubble tea. It wasn’t what Akira expected him to order but it just made him more endearing. The moment of adoration was over the instant the waitress walked away and Ryuji’s eyes were on him once more.

“Hey, ‘Kira, you look really uncomfortable in that hoodie, dude. It’s kinda hot. Why are you wearing it anyway?” He looked concerned more than anything and Akira wondered if he looked more sweaty than he felt.

Akira fiddled with the strings of his hoodie to stall for time. He had gone through different scenarios hundreds of times already, just trying to figure out the right way to come out and say it. But how the hell do you just say ‘hey I’m one of the biggest idol sensations in the media right now and people would literally kill you just to be in your position right now’? He knew that Ryuji deserved nothing but honesty but every time he opened his mouth, his tongue felt as dry as a desert and he suddenly forgot every single word in the Japanese language.

“Akira? You alright? Was… Was this a bad time?” Now Ryuji almost looked like he was regretting even coming here and Akira’s stomach clenched. 

“N-No, that’s not it. I…” Akira swallowed and almost choked at how dry his throat was but he had to get it out now. “I wanted to meet with you because… I have something to tell you.”

Ryuji straightened up in his seat but said nothing more, just gesturing for Akira to continue when he was ready. Akira stalled for a few more seconds to take a drink of water and to piece together the right words. He only got as far as “I’m actually-” before the waitress came back with their drinks and she startled Akira so bad that he almost spilled water all over himself.

The waitress, none the wiser, simply gave them their drinks and walked away with a smile, though Akira couldn’t help but notice how her gaze lingered on Ryuji a lot longer than she did on him. Well, that was one way to set his confidence on fire and burn it to ash. 

Ryuji must have noticed how Akira had slumped into his seat. “Ya’know, I looked up this cafe before I got here. They got a super nice park nearby, we can go there and talk if you want more privacy.” He offered and smiled once he saw how Akira had perked up. Yeah, going somewhere where a lot of people were not sounded like _heaven_ right about now.

Their drinks had already come in to-go cups so as soon as they paid (Ryuji insisted on paying for his own drink even when Akira tried to pay for them both), they started walking down the street towards the park. Akira vaguely knew of the park but had never really had the time to just take a walk through it.

He’d regretted not going there sooner. The trees were huge and it was spring so the leaves and flowers were in full bloom which provided some lovely shade to help him cool down. He was still nervous about taking his hoodie off when people could still potentially spot him but there were only a handful of people they could see walking around with either their kids or their dogs.

Ryuji led him to a park bench that sat underneath a large tree with some dark shade to provide cover from the sun and was a nice hideaway from prying eyes.

“Alright, this should be good. You feel better now?” Ryuji asked as soon as they sat down. He got comfortable quick; throwing an arm back behind the bench and sipping on his bubble tea. It made Akira smile like a fool in love (which he kinda was, he could admit that now that he had finally seen that Ryuji smile in person).

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Ryuji asked him after a moment of silence. “You looked like you wanted to say something back there in the cafe but with all those people around, you looked really nervous.”

Akira nodded and sucked in a deep breath. Now or never. This was the prime opportunity and he prayed to whatever god would listen that there would be no interruptions this time.

“Ryuji. I… haven’t been entirely honest with you.” He started off with and in the back of his mind he noted that that might be misconstrued as something else.

“What? You’re not gonna rob me are you? Cuz I gotta admit, sweet-talking me over a dating app for like five months just to steal my wallet? _That’s_ dedication.” Ryuji said before taking another sip of his drink, as if they were just talking about the weather. The complete nonchalance manner of it all made Akira laugh and the weight on his shoulders felt a little lighter.

“No, I’m not gonna rob you. I might just steal your heart if you’re not careful.” Akira replied with a sly little grin. Just ignoring the big elephant in the room and joking around with Ryuji helped calm Akira’s nerves better than anything ever had before and hearing Ryuji’s laugh in person made his heart soar.

“Oh, yeah? Well, it might be too late for that.” Ryuji gave him a look that made Akira’s face flush as pink as the cherry blossom trees that were rooted right by the lake they sat in front of. “But seriously, you looked like you had something big on your mind. You can tell me, Akira.” 

Now that the tension had been cut and with the added privacy, Akira felt a little more confident in saying what he needed to say. _Finally._

“Ryuji, I’m… I’m Kurusu Akira.” He finally managed to let it out. For extra punctuation, he pulled his hoodie off and shook out his messy curls. He was scared for Ryuji’s reaction, but he looked up to see Ryuji’s face…

And the absolute confusion in his eyes. “Okay?” He said slowly, one eyebrow raised and looking like he was struggling to put the pieces of a puzzle together. “And?”

Was he serious? “You… You _don’t_ know who I am?” It almost made him sound a little narcissistic but it was honestly a little baffling, and refreshing to some degree, that someone in Japan didn’t know his status.

“Umm… N-no, I don’t think so.” Ryuji idly swirled his bubble tea with the straw while looking at Akira’s face, like he was trying to figure out where he could’ve seen Akira’s face before.

This was not what Akira had been expecting. Out of all the possible scenarios he’d been running through his head, he never once thought of the possibility that Ryuji might not even know who he is. And why would he? Akira never really gave him any pictures that would hint at his lifestyle, now that he really thought about it. Most of the pictures he’d sent had been of his (somewhat modest) bedroom, the food he’d cooked, the tv shows or games he’d been playing or watching at the time, or even pictures he’d taken while outside. There would’ve been no reason for Ryuji to suspect that he would’ve been _the_ Kurusu Akira.

Well, now he felt a little stupid, to be honest.

“Oh, wait a sec. Haven’t I seen you on TV or something?” Ryuji asked, as if something finally clicked for him. And he wasn’t wrong; Akira had been on plenty of talk shows and his concerts had sometimes aired on television. 

“Um, yeah. Kinda.” Akira awkwardly twirled a curl of hair around his finger. “I’ll be honest, I thought you would know who I was so I never thought I would have to explain it. Ryuji, I’m.. I’m an idol.”

“An idol? Are you for real?” Ryuji’s eyes widened a bit and a few seconds passed before they widened even further. “Oh, shit! Yeah, I remember seeing your interview on Good Morning Japan like a week ago!” Ryuji seemed to straighten up further as the pieces of the puzzle started forming the big picture. “Holy shit, I had no idea.”

All of a sudden, the surprise on his face turned into quiet contemplation and he beat Akira to the punch before Akira could even ask what was wrong.

“Was that why you didn’t want to meet before? Were you, like, busy or something?” He asked and Akira thought about what might’ve gone through Ryuji’s mind every time Akira had cancelled their plans in the past.

“Yeah. I was… afraid.” Akira admitted quietly, looking down at the now lukewarm cup of coffee in his hands. “We were getting along so well and I was afraid that if I told you who I was, you’d be intimidated or something and you would stop talking to me. I wanted to tell you the truth so many times but I chickened out at the last second.” It felt cathartic to finally say what he’d been wanting to say outloud for months now and each word made the tightness in his chest lessen more and more. 

“I’ve had people like that. I thought they were my friends and then I found out that they were using my reputation to make themselves look better or were just using me to get what they wanted. People I used to know from school who wouldn’t even give me the time of day were all of a sudden trying to get back in touch with me the moment my first album hit the top of the charts. That’s why I was so scared of telling you; I thought you were just going to use me.” Even though it felt good to finally be honest, it made Akira feel bad that he had judged Ryuji so harshly without having met him first. 

“I’m sorry about everything, Ryuji. I should’ve been honest and I should’ve given you the benefit of the doubt. I’m sorry.”

A warm hand on his shoulder shook him out of his depressing thoughts and when he looked up, Ryuji was just smiling at him.

“You don’t have to apologize, ‘Kira. You being famous doesn’t change my feelings for you.” He paused and scooted just a little bit closer so their knees were just barely touching. “I got to know you for you. Hell, even if I did know you were like a super famous idol, that still wouldn’t change anything. You’re still the Akira I would talk to until three in the morning. And the Akira that made me happy whenever you would send a photo of your curry or your specially made coffee. And the-”

Akira put a hand over Ryuji’s mouth to get him to stop talking. His face felt like it was on fire; he’d never had so many rapid fire compliments thrown at him combined with that genuine look on his face. 

“You’re gonna give me a heart attack, Ryuji.” He huffed, trying to will his blush to calm down. He was pretty sure almost half the blood in his body was in his face right now.

He felt Ryuji’s lip curl into a smile on his hand before Ryuji grabbed said hand and turned it around, placing a kiss on the back of it while lacing their fingers together. It was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for him and Akira was about to pass out.

“You smooth motherfucker.”

Ryuji instantly burst out laughing and he pulled Akira in with his infectious happiness. If he pretended for just a minute, it was almost like they were just two ordinary people out on a first date in the park. He could pretend that he wasn’t an idol who was constantly paranoid about being recognized in public. He could pretend that this was just a regular day spent with his boyfriend.

Before he knew it, their laughter had faded into a pleasant feeling and some sore abs. Ryuji stood and offered his hand to him. 

“Come on. I remember you saying you had a sweet tooth and I happen to know an awesome bakery somewhere around here.” He pulled Akira up from the bench and he squeezed his hand once they were interlaced. “ _Aaaand_ my apartment is not too far from here. Ya’know, if you wanted some privacy and you could take off that heavy-ass hoodie.” As soon as what he said sunk in, Ryuji’s face flushed. “U-uh, you know what I meant!”

Akira couldn’t resist teasing him. “I might just have to take you up on that offer, Sakamoto.” He bumped him with his hip as they walked and the sound of their laughter carried into the empty park.

Later, in the comforts of Ryuji’s apartment, cuddled up against his boyfriend’s side while they watched a movie, Akira would check his phone to see that his friends had sent him enough prying text messages that he could fill a novel with all their questions.

**Author's Note:**

> im going to try to finish the rest of the prompts as soon as i can but i cant promise that they will be posted on their assigned days. either way, yall are gonna get some pegoryu.


End file.
